Our Very Own Soap Opera
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Sneaking around like they were in a soap opera was what suited them both but with feelings getting in the way of that, how long could sneaking around last?


Our Very Own Soap Opera

Sneaking around was something that fitted both of them to a tee, it was both of their style. Somehow they'd gotten themselves into a relationship of sorts, although how was beyond them both. They were both rubbish at relationships, Zoe hadn't really been in a relationship since Nick and Max only did sex. Yet here they were, things were beginning to change and quickly.

Zoe's head was resting against Max's chest as she got a little closer to overcome the outside temperature.  
"Zoe, what are we doing here?" Max almost whispered in a move that betrayed his cool and cocky bravado.  
"If you don't know then I've clearly not been doing it right." Zoe joked, not sure if she liked the serious tone that this conversation was taking.  
"You know what I mean Zoe, I've never done this before. I don't do big declarations, I don't do relationships but you've done something to me. I'm under your spell and I don't think I could have it any other way. I'd just like to know whether this is just a bit of fun for you."  
"Max, you know it isn't. A few months ago I said that relationships in the ED should be a sackable offence, especially with everything with Nick and I've seen other relationships crash and burn in the department and it's messed with the team dynamics. Then you came along, I wouldn't have ever let this happen if it didn't mean something Max. I need you to understand that I never asked to feel whatever this is that I do, I didn't want to feel this way but here we are and I do. So make of that whatever you want to."  
"Can you just clarify what these feelings are Spider-Man? After all, I haven't had all that fancy education that you have." Max responded in his normal cheeky way, his only response was a gentle kiss from Zoe.

Nothing more was said for a while as they lay silently in each other's arms.  
"Max?" Zoe whispered as it was now her turn to have a serious conversation. She removed herself from Max's strong arms and propped herself up on her elbows.  
"Uh-huh?"  
"I don't know how serious things are likely to get between us, if they do at all." Zoe began, the thought of things getting serious between them no longer scared her. She was actually beginning to wonder whether she'd finally grown up. "But I just want you to know now that if they do then marriage and kids is off the cards. I've done the whole engagement thing before and considering I've never made it to the aisle, I don't think it's for me. I don't want to be like everyone else so there's no point in giving you that false hope."  
"I never pictured myself getting married anyway. If we're talking weddings though..." Max began, he always had a way with words which was surprising given that it had taken him a few tries to pass his English GCSE. Zoe hadn't a clue where he was going with this but his reference to talking weddings made her laugh, she lightly hit his chest before laying herself back down and resting her head where she had just hit. "...are we going to admit that we're in an exclusive relationship and start telling people?"  
"Max we've fallen into an exclusive relationship without even talking about it so there's you declaration of that, and telling people?" Zoe questioned.  
"Well think about it Zoe? As far as I know, we're both happy. You'd have to tell me that yourself though because I'm not a mind reader!"  
"Yes I'm happy Mary-Jane." Zoe sighed happily as if to prove her point.  
"Well then, why not let people know that we're happy? I think it'll be funny when everyone finds out that a humble porter like me has managed to bag someone like you and that I've managed to get into a relationship..."  
"With someone way out of your league." Zoe finished his sentence and burst out laughing.  
"God this must be serious, you're even finishing my sentences now."  
"How about this?" Zoe started, ignoring his comment and returning to the original issue. "We don't tell anyone but what if we stop sneaking around like we're in some soap opera and stop being so careful."  
"As in like, we don't tell anyone but we don't try to hide it either?" Max asked and Zoe nodded. "And if someone asks?"  
"We tell them, but only if they guess first! Is that okay with you?"  
"I can live with that!"  
"That doesn't mean you can start kissing me whenever you want, or go round slapping my bum and it certainly doesn't mean we can have sex in a cupboard!"  
"You have to ruin all a mans dreams don't you?" Max replied as he rolled over and kissed her.  
"Can't have you getting too big headed, can we?" 


End file.
